Take Back the Control
by Mandelbrot Pie
Summary: 在五年级期末，哈利目睹了小天狼星的死亡，如果他选择向贝拉特里克斯投掷一个死咒而不是钻心咒，并且他成功了的话。one-shot。 Dark!Harry，人物死亡，血腥


我追上了贝拉，那个疯婆子仍然在不远处发出婴儿般的尖声大笑，愤怒使我心跳加速，我看不到她在哪儿，她躲在一个黄铜雕塑后面朝我发射咒语，我凭着找球手天赋般的灵活堪堪躲开了它们。她似乎并不在乎那些咒语有没有击中我，她就像是一只逗老鼠的猫，我几乎将我所有知道的咒语都用了出来，她只是继续疯狂地大笑着，算准了我绝对没有办法攻击到她。贝拉嘲笑着我，我的学院，我的朋友，她愤怒地咒骂着邓布利多教授，而当她再度提及小天狼星时，我知道我已经不能再继续容忍下去。在那么多咒语里我选择了一个，一个就我所知最强大的咒语。

阿瓦达索命。

我只能告诉你它就这么从我嘴里喊了出来，我还没来得及下决定就将它发射了出去，有一瞬间我几乎以为我在发射咒语上失败了，但它没有。我能感觉到一阵强大的力量刷过了我的全身，它们汇聚成一点从我的魔杖尖涌了出去，同时带走的还有我的悲痛，愤怒，以及强烈想置贝拉于死地的欲望，留下了一个空洞，但它很快就被填补上了，我没有来得及去注意它。贝拉在看清咒语的瞬间表现得惊讶极了，这很奇怪，因为她在五分钟前杀了我的教父，在我的面前，所以如果我此时向她投掷一个死咒并不是什么出乎众人意料的事。她脸上的惊讶显然不是假装出来的，这令她迟了一步躲开咒语，最终，那道绿色的光芒击中了她，让她从原地向后飞出几米，重重地倒在地上。我朝她走了过去，她一动不动，就像一个破布娃娃一样瘫倒在地上，脸上所有的生机都消失了，那双褐色的眼睛就像玻璃珠子一样，里面什么都没有，她的灵魂已经走了。

没有给我喘口气的时间，伏地魔已经来了。他的到来就像一把刀子撬开了我的大脑，我的伤疤爆发出一阵剧烈的疼痛。这突如其来的痛苦令我差点丢下魔杖，我踉跄地离开了贝拉的尸体，退到了一根柱子后面，警惕地打量着我的仇人。他的模样就像去年我曾见到的那样，高高瘦瘦的个子，浑身上下没有一根毛发，他有一张苍白扁平的脸，本应该是鼻子的地方只有两个像蛇一样的孔洞，眼睛像鲜血一样红。他看到我时残酷的咧开嘴，用他那没有嘴唇的嘴发出一声短促的大笑，接着他意识到我不对劲的地方，倒不是说他有多了解我，我们共享着同一条连接，而我的大脑防御术糟透了，如此近的距离，他甚至连摄魂取念都不需要，就可以像读一本书一样翻开我的大脑，随意挑选他想要看到的东西。

他粗暴地翻动着我的记忆，那带来的痛苦就像用一千把凿子在戳刺你的大脑，我屈辱地跪倒在地，拒绝发出任何形式的惨叫。伏地魔不需要试很多次就找到了答案，毕竟它发生在不久以前，准确的说，三分钟以前。他看起来相当惊讶，但很快就变成冷酷的大笑："邓布利多！快来瞧瞧在你的黄金男孩身上都发生了什么！你成功地把他带到了我的领域，我很好奇你要怎么面对你的失败？"

我在被疼痛折磨得失去意识之前，我看到邓布利多教授出现在伏地魔的身后，他说了些什么反驳伏地魔的话，但那只换来伏地魔更加高声的大笑。接着我昏迷了过去，再度醒来时已经在医疗翼。

在我恢复以后他们把我叫道了校长办公室，这是今年一年来我第一次踏进校长办公室。邓布利多教授一如既往地微笑着看着我。他告诉我伏地魔离开了，邓布利多教授没有完全的打败他，但也足够让伏地魔有一段时间不会再回来了。接着他解释了我的疑问：为什么今年一年都不跟我谈话？为什么对我避而不见？为什么所有人都想保护我但什么都不肯透露？所有一切都因为一个预言，一个在我出生之前就存在的预言，伏地魔听信了它想要杀死我，我父母因此而死，我必须回到德思礼家的原因也变得显而易见。整个过程我一直一言不发，即使当他说我必须回到德思礼家时，我也在沉默中服从了他的安排。邓布利多教授少有地变得有些坐立不安，接着他告诉我两天后有一场巫师审判会在等着我，为贝拉的死。他安抚性的说我不会被丢进阿兹卡班，因为贝拉不是一个好人，但他十分担心我的心理问题，他一贯充满智慧的蓝眼睛里流露出担忧，他告诉我这不是我应该承受的，并向我道歉。我接受了他的歉意。他是对的，我可以体会到改变，在我看到贝拉的死亡时，有什么来到了前面，又有什么退到了后面，十分快速，在我意识到之前它们就完成了转换，这令我感到困惑。我猜她的确对我造成了什么影响，不好的影响。

巫师审判会简直糟透了，我必须向威森加摩的巫师们解释我为什么要为小天狼星报仇，所有人都只知道他是一个叛徒，他背叛了我的父母，残忍地杀害了十二名巫师，并从全世界最牢固的监狱里逃了出去。我在吐真剂的效用下说出了真相，他们仍然怀疑地盯着我，想找出我被夺魂咒控制或被修改了记忆的蛛丝马迹，他们当然找不到。最终他们草草地结了案，宣布我无罪。我想在任何情况下杀死一名已定罪的食死徒对魔法部来说都是一件好事。

我坐上了回程的火车，我的朋友们都十分担心我，他们对我道歉。在我的角度来说，尽管他们的行为的确让我郁闷了好一阵子，但我觉得他们没有做错，他们并没有隐藏多少真相，鉴于他们压根不知道多少真相，而且他们在魔法部一役中表现得十分勇敢，我很荣幸有这么多愿意支持我相信我的朋友。罗恩和赫敏显然十分担心贝拉的死亡对我的影响，他们担心我会感到不安与恐惧，担心贝拉会成为我的噩梦。我不能对他们描述我有多么害怕。因为我没有。杀了贝拉的感觉并不坏，不仅仅是为了小天狼星，更多的是咒语带来的力量本身。我猜我可以理解为什么这会是伏地魔最喜欢的咒语，它带来一种病态的掌控感，让你知道你多么有力量。我不能告诉我的朋友这些，这几乎会让他们恐慌。显然我的身体里有什么错的离谱了。所以我安抚着他们，告诉他们邓布利多教授会为我安排好一切，他们看起来有些半信半疑，但接受了我的说辞。

在火车站我遇到了马尔福，他那颗亮闪闪的脑袋在人群里十分明显，我开口跟他打招呼，他复杂地看了我一眼，提着箱子想要离开，显然不想跟我多做交谈。我盯着他的背影，不怀好意地问："知道你的贝拉姨妈在哪里吗？"他猛地回过了头，瞪大了那双灰蓝色的眼睛，脸上充满了愤怒与惊恐，他的表情好像在怕我把他也杀了似的，那个样子太滑稽，令人发笑。所以我就这么做了，我大声地笑了。马尔福苍白的脸上泛起一阵砖红色，他恼羞成怒地抽出了他的魔杖，我在他打算射出任何咒语前就缴了他的械。我们彼此都吃了一惊，我压根没想到我能这么容易就做到。马尔福的脸变得比他以往的更加苍白，他极力想隐藏起他的恐惧但没有成功。我冲他笑了笑，将他的魔杖扔给了他，"下一次你最好仔细挑挑对手。"他在我说完之前就慌张地逃走了，我在他背后大笑着。

当天夜晚，我躺在达利废弃不用的旧床上，手里抓着一小块镜子的碎片，它的边缘十分锋利，但我不在乎它会割伤我。我的教父死了，而我杀了一个人，我在结束了一年一度的'大事件'后回到了德思礼家。德思礼一家看起来并不怎么欢迎我的到来，他们一直不。我在德思礼家平静的度过了三个星期，他们无视着我的存在，我也无视着他们，这对我们彼此都好。事实证明无论有多少事发生在我身上，都影响不了他们一家。弗农在公司获得了升职，他们打算来一场庆祝晚会，佩妮花了一整个下午去采购食物，她甚至买回了一整只火鸡。接着他们似乎觉得他们的家还不够'完美'，决定把整个屋子都刷上新漆，做一次彻底的改变。

德思礼们总是在这个时候想起我的存在，他们命令我在一个周末为他们的房子刷油漆，我不得不去做。佩妮和弗农在一个下午出了门，在他们回来之前我必须将客厅重新油漆好，达利什么都不做，他留下来的唯一原因就是他想要好好玩玩他的游戏机，并对我指手画脚。

"快去把东西搬进来！"达利冲我吼着，他坐在沙发上喝着果汁，而我必须将客厅铺上报纸，从房子外把油漆拿进来，并为整个客厅刷新漆。我机械地动了，一路上我都在怀疑我为什么要这么做，我是一个巫师，而我现在连用魔法把房子刷上油漆都做不到。我也无法阻止达利对我拳打脚踢，尽管他从我进了霍格沃兹之后就收敛了许多，但这本就不应该发生。他没有权力也没有能力来伤害我。他唯一能继续这么做的原因只是因为我被迫服从于邓布利多教授的指令留在这里。没有魔法。没有朋友。有的只是一群妄自想要控制我的白痴。这到底从什么地方开始错了？

忽然之间，一个十分疯狂的主意击中了我，疯狂到足以令我吓得丢下手里所有的东西，它如此易碎以至于能够被轻易否决，但它在另一方面是令人愉快的。这可能是贝拉的影响，也有可能是它一直在那儿，只是我不肯去注意它而已，我从未想过我会这么干。

但是现在，我将会这么干，我十分确认这个。我不想用任何魔法去伤害达利，那会给我带来许多麻烦。在我把达利的肥下巴炸掉、在佩妮客厅的白墙上涂上她儿子的鲜血之前，魔法部会探测到我的魔法，傲罗会在一分钟内出现在篱笆外。在这个时候让魔法部折断我的魔杖是不理智的，即使因为复仇。实际上我很难将它称之为复仇，我恨德思礼一家已经不是一天两天了，在恨上伏地魔之前我就恨上了德思礼们，我恨他们太长时间以至于几乎适应了它，所以如果我决定在这里'复仇'显然是极不恰当的。但我并没有完全在说谎，我的确策划过报复他们，复仇只不过是一个好理由。如果说我从贝拉的死里学到了什么，那就是控制。我不希望我其他的朋友们像小天狼星那样死去，如果我有足够强大的力量，足够敏锐的观察力，我就可以保护他们不会受伤。因此我决定要做出一些反抗，一些足够激烈的反抗，来把主控权掌握在手里。

我小心地把油漆桶放在地上的报纸上，达利躺在沙发上开始玩游戏机，那是弗农给他的生日礼物，今年的最新款，游戏机奇迹般的活到了现在，也许是达利意识到除了他父母以外已经没有什么人愿意给他买昂贵的礼物了。我走出了客厅，从厨房穿过后门，来到花园。花园里有不少玫瑰花，在猛烈的阳光下奄奄一息，佩妮最近没有打理它们，自从我回来以后她就没有靠近过花园，我也没有。我轻声地打开车库门，里面漆黑一片，四周布满了灰尘，弗农用来修理东西的工作台下面有几把工具斧，我从里面挑了一把趁手的，擦去它身上的灰尘。它们在车库里待了很久，自从被买回来那天起它们就没有真正的被用过，弗农不会让他的儿子靠近任何'危险'的东西，但常常会命令我帮他收拾工具，那时他会指着这些斧子恐吓我如果我搞砸了什么，他会将它们砍进我的手臂。

我回到了客厅，达利甚至没有注意到我曾经离开，他仍然玩着他的游戏机，我为他的忽视感到有些受伤，我轻轻的咳了一声，告诉他我在这里。

"怎么了？"他终于出声了，那双小眼睛仍然盯着游戏机屏幕，"不要想偷懒，我爸妈说了要你在他们回来之前把房子漆上…"他抬起了眼睛，接着就像被合上开关一样闭了嘴，他看着我和我手中的斧头，脸色忽然变得苍白，他的小眼睛里顿时充满了恐惧。

"你…你要做什么？！"他大叫，开始在沙发上往后退，"你不能这么做！"他的声音里带着害怕，甚至已经开始颤抖，"你不能！你不能杀了我！我爸妈会宰了你的！"

"噢是吗？叫你父母试试看，"我慢慢走近他，达利大叫了一声，恐惧地在沙发上向后退，手里紧紧抓着游戏机和沙发抱枕—就像那些玩意儿真能保护他似的—试图把自己缩成一个球，看起来没意识到他已经是一个球了。"我真的很怀疑他们能不能宰了我，"我讥讽地说，"看起来我要是想知道答案的话就必须先干掉你。"

达利惊恐地吸了口气，"你不能！"他苍白地重复着，"你不能杀了我！你这怪物！你就是不能！你的怪物学校会开除你的！"

他说到点儿上了。这对于达利来说是个了不起的大进步，我惊奇于他竟然能如此聪明。这曾是我的死穴，我的致命弱点，我害怕无法回到霍格沃兹，我从第一学年的暑假就一直害怕这个，它一直伴随着我度过每年暑假。我也许会在一个月以前担心这个问题，但我现在真的不是太在乎了，即使他们把我赶出霍格沃兹，也不能阻止我。这的确是一个疯狂的主意，一旦我接受了它，我毫不怀疑我将会有一个彻底的转变，这不是个好兆头，魔法世界不会乐意看到他们的救世主变得黑暗，邓布利多教授也不会坐视不管。这不意味着我会变得像伏地魔，不，我仍然爱着我的朋友们，我爱着韦斯莱太太，我爱着小天狼星，我甚至爱着邓布利多教授，可他们不能阻止我去做一些事，就像他们不能阻止伏地魔想要杀了我一样。

"我不在乎，"我对达利说，希望能让他听出我话语里的真诚，"我不在乎霍格沃兹是否想要开除我，所以这阻止不了将会发生在你身上的事。"达利全然惊恐地盯着我，他大口喘着气，下巴上的肥肉随着他的呼吸颤动，他知道我没有在说谎。"你不能。"他虚弱地说。

而我说。"我能。"

达利震惊地盯着我看了一会，忽然爆发出了一阵难听的嚎叫，他剧烈地挣扎着想要往后退，沙发被他从原地推离了几米，他开始用他的游戏机和茶杯、抱枕砸我，他的准头太差了，我甚至不用往旁边躲开，那些东西都被他扔向了我背后的厨房、地板、和墙壁。我们之间的距离在缩短，达利脸上的惊恐越来越明显，他浑身像是从水里捞出来一样，脸上分不清是泪水还是冷汗，他慌张地挪动他肉球一般的身体想要站起来，却被自己的拖鞋绊倒，他整个人向旁边倒去，撞到了他妈妈新买的单人沙发，沙发发出一声可怕的断裂声，被他掀翻，他也跟着倒在地上。

没有等他站起来，我已经举起了那把斧头。在劈下去的瞬间我忽然开始担心它够不够锋利，毕竟它已经放在那里很多年了，我不能把达利殴打致死，他的块头太大了，那会花费过多的时间。我的担忧没有发生，斧子很好地执行了它的工作，在达利厚实的后背上开了一个大口子，血几乎是一下子就喷涌了出来。达利发出一声巨大的惨叫，他开始大声地哭泣，满脸泪水，尖叫着呼唤他出门的父母，他像一只笨重的海象一样匍匐在地，缓慢蠕动着试图爬起来，但我不会给他这个机会。我抬起手，再狠狠挥下去，就像挥舞魔杖一样，所有我需要做的事只是重复，在达利不间断的尖声惨叫中。

我甚至没有花时间去擦拭我的眼镜，直到血液已经遮挡住了我的视线，我才停下。我喘着气，浑身是汗，这个工作比我想象的要累人。我用袖子擦了把脸，这无补于事，因为我的衣服裤子上全是达利的血，我只能把眼镜摘下来，在裤子上草草擦了擦，重新戴了回去。佩妮的客厅已经被我弄得一团糟，四处都飞溅着血液和碎肉块，不论是墙上还是餐桌上，还是她准备用来庆祝的火鸡上。达利已经奄奄一息了，他浑身上下没有一处不是流着血的，他还能活着全得益于他肥胖巨大的身体，离他的死亡还有一段时间，但他必死无疑。

达利模糊地发出一些声音，那是一些乞求和呼救，我没有费神去听，只是擦了擦额头上的汗，冷淡地对他说，"没人来救你，你会死。"

达利停了下来，似乎听到了我说的话，他缓缓挪动了一下他的脖子，缓慢又虚弱地问道："我会…死…？"

"是的。"我点了点头，举起斧子砍在了他的右手臂上，就像他爸爸曾经恐吓我的那样，他发出一声脆弱的惨叫，不比一只耗子的声音大多少，即使有其他人站在这里也不会听到。我将斧子扔在地上，它在撞击地面时发出一声不小的声音。达利仍然活着，不会超过十分钟，但仍然活着。我好奇佩妮和弗农看到这一切的反应，可我不太想在这里多留，观察他们的反应也许是一件有趣的事，但那只会拖延我离开的时间，另一方面，我很好奇在发生了这些事以后邓布利多教授会不会仍然坚持让我回来，不过在那一刻痛苦的不会是我而是德思礼们。

我快速地清理了一下自己，将所有的东西收进箱子里。临走前我好心地给我的姨妈姨夫留了张纸条，这样他们就不用费心去找我或者凶手了。

我推开篱笆的小门，最后回望了一眼这个充满了居家气息的小屋，它从没给我带来过好印象，但不能反驳它的外表的确十分温馨。我拖着皮箱，顺着女贞路往外走，沐浴在夕阳带来的温暖下。达利的死只是一个开始，一个我拿回人生控制权的开始。它足够激烈，连邓布利多教授都不能视而不见，我总得有些什么来做筹码，告诉所有人我才是控制我人生的那个人。

我抽出魔杖，在路旁挥了挥，一辆蓝色的公共汽车凭空出现在我面前。

END


End file.
